Telling the Grandparents
by The Elo
Summary: Becoming a father wasn't on top of Rory's list, but telling his parents can be even more agonising. Especially when you have to explain River Song. And we all know how complicated that can be.


**I came up with this story, after noticing that nobody had done Rory telling his parents about River. So I decided to make up for it and do one myself!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who.**

**Enjoy!**

They started off with Amy's parents first. Rory thought they had coped with it rather well. Augustus and Tabitha Pond had thought it was a joke at first, but upon seeing their serious faces, it had gone to shock. It probably helped that after your daughter's imaginary friend, became not so imaginary, at said daughter's wedding. Then it also turned out that friend was a time travelling alien, whom happened to have just got the dates wrong. Also your daughter travels with alien best friend.

Really Amy had it easy, but Rory would never mention that to her.

So here they were, at the Williams household. It couldn't have gotten any worse.

Rory rang the doorbell quite reluctantly, after a silent argument with Amy. She won.

The few seconds past, as Mrs Williams came over to door and opened the door. It was the most agonized seconds of Rory's life.

"Rory, Amy. What do we owe this visit for?" She said surprised and happily letting them in.

"Err," Rory said stepping into the house followed by Amy.

"We need to talk about…something," Amy said not sure what words to say, as Rory had failed to say anything.

Mrs Williams looked at them both curiously before saying, "Okay," then in a more happily tone, "Why won't you both sit in the living room? While I go and make some tea. I'll get your father Rory; he's probably out in the garden shovelling dirt. I keep telling him that at his age we should be relaxing more, but no he disagrees." She shook head as she walked off to the kitchen.

Amy and Rory looked at each other, before settling as much as they could on the couch in the living room. It was quite hard as Rory felt so jittery.

They waited, each shuffling now and again, waiting for the arrival of Rory's parents.

It was getting worse by the minute.

Suddenly Mr Williams came strolling in, followed by his devoted wife with the teas.

He sat in his own chair that rightfully belonged to him, while Mrs Williams placed the tray of teas on the coffee table, before handing them all out to everyone. Everyone politely said thank you, but quietly and rather nervously. This didn't go unnoticed by either older Williams.

"So…," Mrs Williams said breaking the uncomfortable silence, "What is it, you have to talk about?"

How does he start? Does he start by saying 'right you know Mels, well she turned out to be our daughter.' Or 'Well the funny thing is, we had a daughter, but now she's all grown up. And she married to that man we travelled for a while.'

He didn't have any bloody clue, so he wasn't surprised when he tried to say something, it came out all jumbled.

"Well…err…It's…um…complicated," He finished lamely just so he could shut his mouth.

Both Williams stared curiously at their son.

"Start at the beginning. That always helps," His father said kindly.

That just made it worse, since there were so many beginnings to start from. Which one dose he start from? God he had a headache now.

Amy being the wonderful wife took over what her husband was failing to do…again.

"Well, um. You know how we did travel with The Doctor, right?"

Both Williams eyebrows raised, "Yes," they answered.

"Okay, yeah, well…Things happened…" Amy said then turned to her husband to say the next part. She had been the one to tell her parents, so he had to tell his.

Rory tried once again to regain his dignity, "We-we, met this woman. River Song and none of us had a clue who she was…"

"Yes, we get the jist of it so far," Mr Williams said both confused to where this was going.

"Well, um, we found out who she was… She turned out to be…our daughter…" Rory said letting the words sink in with his parents.

He watched their faces go from confusing, to 'they must be joking', to shock and then back to confused. There simple life was now officially out of the window.

"I-I don't understand," Mr Williams said, "are you telling us that you're going to have a baby an-and she'll become this River Song? Or you've already had her."

This was probably one of the reasons he had some much respect for his Dad. He always got straight to the point. No matter how weird everything may sound. In some cases though, it…was not what people wanted to hear.

"Um, well…we have already had her," Rory said hesitantly.

"So…where is she then?" Mr Williams asked, looking around for said granddaughter.

Mrs Williams didn't look like she believed what was being said, but being the mother she was continued to listen.

"She got taken from us, then she found us and now she is all grown up," Amy said quickly.

Then to their surprise Mrs William's said, "Well she better visit. It's no good for me not to of met her."

"Ahh well you've already met her." Rory said hesitantly.

Mr and Mrs Williams looked dumbstruck, "Already met her?"

"She was Mels." Rory stated.

Shock enveloped their features even more; Rory could tell his parents weren't dealing with it well. But being the parents they are were covering it up rather well.

"She always used to say that my brownies were the best." Mrs Williams said to herself looking into the distance frowning slightly.

"You said was? Why's that?" Mr Williams asked worriedly.

"Maybe some other time Gramps, let the main shock sink in." A voice not part of the conversation before said.

"River!" Amy shouted getting up and glaring at her daughter.

River Song grinned from the living room doorway, fully aware of the glares she was getting from her parents and the wide eye ones form her grandparents.

"We told you not to come!" Amy hissed at her daughter, grabbing her by the hand and leading her to some other part of the house, leaving Rory with his parents.

There was silence as Rory's parent's process what just happened.

"That is _definitely_ Mels," Mrs Williams said and a grin broke out her features.

Mr Williams grinned as well, and then going serious said, "Dose Augustus and Tabitha know?"

"Yes, we told them already." Rory answered relieved that his parents were accepting it so well.

"Ah good, I think I'll go and make an extra tea then?" Mrs Williams said taking the tray back to the kitchen still grinning.

"She's clever," Mr Williams said absentmindedly.

"Who?" Rory asked confused.

"River, she knew exactly how to get us to believe you," Mr Williams said smiling getting up from his position.

"What?" Rory said.

"She knew we needed proof and she supplied. Even though that meant facing Amy's temper, but then she did end up growing up alongside her so she knows how to deal with it right now…You must have been terrible embarrassed, when you realised who she was." Mr Williams said his thoughts speaking themselves.

"Greatly, but Amy got the worst of it. All those times she asked her about dating advice and the 'girly' talk. I don't think River will ever make her forget about _that_." Rory said smiling.

Mr Williams smiled as he walked out of the room, "Yes, there are some things children should_ never_ know about their parents."

**Hopefully it was to your standards.**

**Review and tell me if it was!**


End file.
